As the server industry develops and matures, server system designs are becoming more complex, with more varied architecture. Add-on card modules in a server system allow computer cards of certain sizes to fit into matching locations (in the server system) that might have shapes or sizes that differ from the selected computer card. For example, an add-on module can provide structural support for a smaller card to fit into a larger space in the server system. However, such add-on cards are typically non-swappable, that is, they are received in a single location in a server system. Therefore, if a user needs to switch the orientation of a server system so that a particular side of the server system is accessible by the user, an add-on card can become inaccessible. For example, if an add-on card that is typically accessed from a front side needs to be accessed from a rear side due to the change in orientation of the server system, a conventional add-on card module remains in the front side, and cannot be relocated to the rear side.
These concerns and restrictions in the orientation of a server system creates a demand for add-on card modules to have high compatibility and flexibility in what the expansion card holds, and where, in the server system, that the expansion card can be placed. However, conventional add-on card modules do not provide this flexibility.
Therefore, there is a need for an add-on card module that can be installed at different locations within a server system.